


Legend

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [21]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: You should never meet your idols- you'll only ever be disappointed.





	Legend

There are several gems who are basically living legends. Peridot had heard many of these stories- in fact she sought the stories out- no matter whom they were about.

Which meant when Peridot heard she would be working with not one, but two of the legendary gems- the Lapis Lazuli who was lost on Earth but returned, and the strongest Jasper she was overjoyed.

Then she met them, and saw a weak Lazuli, and a rude overconfident Jasper.

Legends are not what you expect them to be, so she lost faith in all the legends she'd heard over the years.


End file.
